United Black Nations
UBN CHARTER ARTICLE 1: Section A: United Black Nations(UBN) is a young yet tight-knit alliance. We're here for aid, advice, and support for all of our members. Section B: We are not an aggressive alliance, and prohibit aggressive attacking of nations except in rare, special cases of which we will determine. Section C: Our team color is BLACK, but we do not require our members to switch over from any color they already may be. ARTICLE 2: Section 1: We are all about neutrality. Great Wars and MDPs are not our style. Section 2: Provoking us is like making fun of how short Kim Jong-il is: You just don't do it. If you do, you face nuclear holocaust. Section 3: If any one of our members is attacked or abused in any way, shape, or form, we will take the attacker down like a streaker at the Super Bowl. Section 4: Defenses shall be set up in companies: Alpha company: 0-1000 Nation Strength Easy Company: 1000-10000 Nation Strength Section 4: Government: Our government is headed by a President and a Senate made up of the Ministers of Defense, Communications, and Foreign Affairs. All of these positions are elected by a vote of all participating members. Terms will be specified at a later date. ARTICLE 4: Section 1: We don't care who in Cybernations has nukes or who they attack them with, so long as it isn't any of our members. If it is, prepare to die. Section 2: Our first goal is to become a sanctioned alliance, just to say that taking this game completely seriously doesn't always garauntee success. GOOD LUCK MEMBERS! Dear Leader VI, co-founder Rise and Fall United Black Nations, founded by Chriserin after he left LUE. Members of Different Alliances in CN came together with Chriserin and Created UBN. Chapter 1. Look what Started! The Fist months of UBN were dedicated to restoring the Nations of The great Wars, as time passed by and UBN became stronger and more noticed things started to change. Closing in on the 1mill mark UBN celebrated with its friends and Planet Bob, An Announcement by SoCtoC (link destroyed) Stateing the 200K NS increase from 6 Honored UBN members that got them to the 1mill mark. Chapter 2. Embassy Way! As UBN rose in reputation it became a hub of embassies to different alliances Such as RIA, The Legion,& The Democratic Order. With friendship comes loops. Five months after UBN was founded 3 Gov. Members started an alliance called Commonwealth of New England, a small alliance of loyal members. If there so loyal, then why did they leave UBN? Well CoNE and UBN had extreamly tight friendship, and as soon as CoNE reached 100 members and 500K NS an MDP was signed between the 2 Alliances, they referred to the MDP as the Wu-Tang Protection Pact. as time passed by another small alliance JEM (Just enough money) added another 200k NS to the Wu-Tang Protection Pact. through the course of this UBN reached its 2.5 mill mark. Chapter 3. Wu-Tang War! Once the Wu-Tang Protection Pact reach a total of 4kk NS Problems followed. The newest alliance to WTPp JEM was in the middle of a feud between KSN (Kuntry Side Nationalists) and 134 ACD) Allstarz Castro Days. When JEM was attacked for having a Mass Trade and Tech Pact with 134, No DoW on 134 or JEM was announced and the Wu-Tang Protection pact was not Noticed until IRC was set up the day after, witch soon became the War HQ for the WTPp. UBN and Commonwealth of New England Joined the fight 14 hours after reset the following day. Although No records of DoW's were posted Each alliance put a Set reason for all members, for KSN the members put "Wu-Tang Slayer"(some members put two 9's after the posted reason, why they did is unknown), For 134 the members put "Kant ya Spell"(Dissing KSN's name), For JEM the members put "Stank Cleaners" (Reason states that KSN is a Filthy alliance not worthy of CN), For Commonwealth of New England the members put "Just push Delete" (Telling members of KSN to delete their nations), For UBN the members put "Wu-Tang..Hop Off" (Dissing KSR members with their Motto "Hop On" reversing it and demanding that KSR Hop off of Wu-Tang Protection Members) The official name of the war was called "Hop-On,Hop-Off Or Else War?" By Citizens of Planet Bob, because nobody knew about the war because the DoW's were Posted Between Fighting alliances and Embassy Hubs in the Participating Alliances. Three Days into the war CLASH KSR's close ally, activated its MDP with KSR joining the "Hop-On,Hop-Off Or Else War?" At this time in the war Wu-Tang and allies had a total 4kk NS and KSR and ally had a total of 2kk NS.(~1~)>3 Weeks into the War CLASH Agreed to Peace and Disbanded as part of the Agreement, No reparations had to be payed. The following Week KSR was down to 324k NS while WTPp Gained a member 134 Now a total of 3.7kk NS, (~2~)>3 hours exactly after KSR fell to (~3~)>300K NS, They signed an agreement To pay Reparations, their leaders were placed on the ZI list, & Remaining members Changed their AA to "Wu-Tang PoW" Until Released 1 month following the end of "Hop-On,Hop-Off Or Else War?". In the end Planet Bob Recognized The War as the "333 War" (Reasons marked with a ~1~ ~2~ ~3~) Chapter 4. Down Faaaaaallllll! As the weeks went by WTPp Disbanded, JEM & 134 Merged into Bigger alliances. Back to square 1, UBN and CoNE upgraded their MDP to an MADP. Days after the Upgrade UBN and CoNE stated a downfall. CoNE Merged into an alliance and UBN Disbanded A Month later. Category:UN